guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Verata's Aura
Is it possible to SoC this skill from Verata? When I try to kill him it says "Invalid Target" and then he just runs away. :You can kill Verata if you run into him on Kessex Peak. --Rainith 13:43, 3 January 2006 (UTC) ::Has anyone actually capped it (or rather, anything) from Verata in Traveler's Vale? I am almost sure his name was yellow back when I did the quest and he could not be engaged, as happened with the top user. --Frollo 14:55, 3 January 2006 (UTC) :::A long time ago he used to be able to be attacked in Traveler's Vale (even though he also ran away back then, but killable with slow/path-block techniques). It has since been changed. -PanSola 15:08, 3 January 2006 (UTC) I guess someone should change the capture info on the skill pages then...one of you guys can get it right? How big of an AoE are we talking about here? heal area, channeling, or ranger spirit range?-Only a Shadow :"In the area". See Range. -SolaPan 00:06, 27 March 2006 (CST) Could you be more specific?-OaS :No, not really. Showing you a circle on the ground is about as specific as it gets. Read range and look at the images or visit the Isle of the Nameless in game. --68.142.14.6 02:48, 31 March 2006 (CST) Is it a bug that it doesn't break the minion bond of the opposing team, it just gathers unbonded minions? I'm pretty sure minions from the opposite team are "hostile." :i've been told it works, but you have to be in "heal area" range. personally, i gave up on this skill. perhaps a recall assassin would make better work of it. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:30, 22 June 2006 (CDT) ::Just tried this skill numerous times in Alliance Battles... planning to steal away all of those minion mobs that are so prevalant in AB. Would have been great fun turning their lvl 26 Flesh Golem against its master *chuckle* I was close enough to the "hostile" minions for them to be pounding on me in melee. I sacraficed a third of my health for what...nada...zilch... Did this skill get nerfed somewhere? Is it no good in AB or PVP? Iam Legion 17:54, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::Hm, I've tried it in AB numerous times over the last few days and it simply doesn't work :( despite having high attrib in Death Magic. A waste of health and energy and leaves you rather dangerously surrounded by still hostile minions. Worthless. 89.241.166.104 07:20, 31 March 2007 (CDT) After one of the two most recent updates, I've noticed Aura is actually 'working' (I'd tried it several other times and had it do nothing, and my death magic is well over 4 so I'm sure I wasn't hitting that 50% chance) but it seems that it ends and breaks all your minion bonds even if you re-cast it before it ends. Did it always do that, or is that effect/bug new? :I am unsure of old behavior, but some enchantments trigger their "on end" event when you recast and some don't. You can try reporting it as a bug and see what the response is. --68.142.14.34 11:22, 1 July 2006 (CDT) ::It probably works like Aura of the Lich. When you have several copies, each copy will do it's effect when it expires according to its respective duration. --Theeth (talk) 11:26, 1 July 2006 (CDT) :::I've had that issue too, where I end up forced to recast the skill every 30 seconds, even enough it's supposed to last 300+, if I cast it multiple times before it ends. The enchantment remained on me, but the effect of losing control of all my minions still happened at the prescribed time (after 300+ seconds). Just recasting it had no immediate noticable effect beyond the normal "I get your minions". ::::Confirmed this behavior, You lose your bond with all of your minions for each of the times the enchantment should have ended, even if you'd renewed it. Ckal Ktak 04:43, 30 March 2007 (CDT) skill raid does anyone want to organise a raid to get this skill cos im trying to do it with a factions necro converted to blood with henchmen Dude, if you want the skill go to pvp and win a couple zaishen challenge missions, then buy it at ascalon, LA, or Droks.Actually organizing a raid against vereta would be... unintelligent.--spcypnts :Yes, you can simply build up 1,000 Balthazar faction points to unlock this skill. Once it has been unlocked you can purchase it from any skill trainer in Prophecies.--Darkkingddd If you have 5 in death magic and you capture a whole mm's minions, will they all be bound to you? or just the few that you can have with 5 death magic? --mike. I got this skill by getting a few monks on my team then teleporting myself to the cliff where he is at. then i just attacked him until he died while my monks healed me. Mister hibachi 19:58, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Is the failure (50%) chance under 4 or 5 because when i fail to cast it (with 3 death magic) it says "Verata's Aura failed Death Magic >5" where in the skill description it says 50% chance under 4 death magic It says 4 or under, so basically anything under 5 will have that chance to fail. Method 22:36, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::Just so our mathematical terms are correct, >5 means greater than 5. The correct symbol should be <5. Just thought I'd put my two cents in. --MagickElf666 11:45, 1 May 2007 (CDT) raid?? warcraft noob :To be specific, it does not say "under 4," it says "4 and under." That means 4 and everything below it. So 5 death magic will give you 100% casting success. Barring interrupts and spell failure hexes such. ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 10:25, 30 June 2007 (CDT) masterless minons I successfully binded masterless minions in AB --Defx 01:49, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :Why wouldn't it? They're still hostile to you without a master. Lord of all tyria 10:17, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :: I believe he was referring to this: "Bug! There is a bug that often prevents this spell from working in Alliance Battles" ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 10:25, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :::Key word there being "often", which means not all the time, so it working isn't anything new. Lord of all tyria 10:30, 30 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Seems to work all the time now. Which is bull because honestly, minion thiefs gain a whole army with no work while honest MMs struggle to gain corpes and saty alive to build their army. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 13:43, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :::::So bring your own veratas and steal them back? Lord of all tyria 13:48, 30 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Someone likely got a bug confused with not meeting the requirement of the spell. - Krowman (talk • ) 17:01, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::I'm seeing this behavior today with 6Death Magic and minions in melee range. 100% failure in ~10-12 tries.User:Glasswalker 2:58, 1 October 2007 (CDT) I tried this is AB and it worked all of the time, the minions need to be close though (the ones who were hitting me died or came bond to me depending on the ones I controlled myself.) When I was controlling 9 minions myself it became 10. Seeing 2 Shambeling horror, 1 flesh gollem, 3 vampiric horror and 4 normal minions followed me, the minions with the biggest health survived. I only had bone minions spells myself, no flesh, vampiric or shambeling. I'm not going to name all the other times, but it proberbly has the same effect, my death magic was 16. Trivia: "Klaatu, Verata, Nikto..." Ash, Army of Darkness Bubblesjojojo 14:13, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :nope.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:30, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::^jk^ btw. thts seems fairly likely actually-- (Talk) ( ) 02:32, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Klattu Verata Nikto is of course a reference to the 1951 Sci-Fi Classic The Day The Earth stood Still. I think it was before your time.Mercurius Ter Maxim 19:04, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :I removed it because its on the verata article. --Shadowcrest 19:06, 17 January 2008 (UTC) More than 10 minions? Resteal them? If there are more than 10 minions in area, do you get them all, or only 10 (i.e., does usual minion cap of 10 apply)? If your minions are stolen, can you steal them back? :The cap applies as usual --- -- (s)talkpage 17:28, 27 November 2007 (UTC) What happen when the cap apply? If you death is only 6 and you use this skill on 2 waves of 8 hostile minions, what happen? Do you become the master of the first 3 minions and the rest turn neutral? Icyangel Strawberry 01:47, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Hmm. Good question. I'd say they remain neutral, but thats just a guess. I'd have to go test it to be sure. --Shadowcrest 01:48, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::I haven't done any conclusive tests, but I imagine you'll gain control of as many as you can and the rest will die. Bug? An anon added: *This skill is notably unreliable and will often not work as described, especially in PvP. It will regularly bind only a handful of minions, usually within a markedly smaller radius than it should, regardless of your rank in Death Magic. This may be a bug. I'm willing to believe this, because all the Verata- skills have been fairly broken since forever, but I would like to know if anyone else has experienced something similar before adding it to the main article as a bug. (T/ ) 10:59, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Actually, I don't believe Verata's Aura has ever worked reliably in PvP. I would occasionally spec into death magic on a curses necro or a ritualist, just to see if it was working properly yet, and as far as I know, it's not. 11:29, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::It could also be so that the anon confused In the Area with Within Earshot. It is a significant diffrence. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:25, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah. RT | Talk 12:28, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Was at least at one time entirely true. For forever, this thing never worked at all. "In the area" range is very well understood by me, and I had even tried using it point blank to no avail. Skill did absolutely nothing but take my energy. Imagine my surprise to see someone at Aspenwood using it against me successfully today! Hate. -- JadeWarrior 02:35, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :Bias skills?-- (Talk) ( ) 02:48, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::I've seen the exact opposite actually. I run a Terrorist Monk build with this, and when I use it I sometimes get minions running across the battlefield from outside of my radar range coming to my assistance marked as allies. o.O--Gigathrash 02:49, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::often i have noticed this skill will turn half the minions masterless but only make a few yours? maybe its something to do with it will break a certain numer of bonds but not re-connect them all to u? 09:21, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Avarr the Fallen (Jaga Moraine) I've put that capture spot back into the article. With the new level 10 access to GW:EN, it seems fairly reasonable for minion masters to head straight for Jaga Moraine and cap this skill (plus Jagged Bones), instead of fighting their way to Verata or getting run to Copperhammer Mines. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:45, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :Ok then.--Gigathrash 02:47, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :or unlock the skill and buy it from a trainer? 76.201.147.130 00:27, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Which definetely is the fastest way. --Leviathan 22:08, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Very Fun To Use I find this the best if you want to completely destroy something. For instance, I used this with Contemplation of Purity so they could destroy the Krytan camp near Ascalon city. Also, I destroyed the Ascalonian settlement using this. And the best part; killing off the Ascalonian Veterans in the beginning of the first mission. Yes I'm cynical *tiwtch*. Bisurge 02:13, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :You're a bad person. 02:57, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::The problem is when they turn and murder you as well. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:01, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :::No, see, you use AoD, Shadow Meld, or Recall. That way you can kill poor defenseless Canthan Peasants at your, um, leisure. 04:20, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Amazing In Alliance Battles? For some odd reason after this long of time after playing Guild Wars I finally noticed this skill and thought to myself that this would be amazing in Alliance Battles, but I don't think I have seen anyone use it. Can it really 'steal' the minions of other minion masters and bind them to you? Or does it bind minions to you that have no previous master? Joshgt2 15:28, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Well it works, in theory, but the limited range and the uncertain nature of your foes' builds makes it rather unreliable. 15:29, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::I remember an ele having it in AB on my team, then he stole an entire minion army. Turned the fight around a few times that way :P Silver Sunlight (T/ ) 16:11, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :::When it works right, this is a great skill; but it is just as dangerous as taking Banishing Strike/Holy Spear etc. because you can never be 100% sure that you'll meet Lichway in the next match. To answer the original question - yes, you get to "steal" minions, even if they already have a master. (T/ ) 07:08, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::Limited range isn't so bad though, since minions cluster. — Powersurge360 08:04, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::If you're playing as a non-melee range class, it can be a problem. It was epic to see the same mesmer/elementalist/whatever keep doing kamikaze runs into our teammates' minions and try to Aura them... (T/ ) 08:13, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::::You could just sort of stand there and when they start to swarm you, trigger it... Fiends aren't worth Aura-ing because of the pummeling. The point is moot though, because for it to practical, you'd have to have a huge Death investment, and if that were the case, you'd have your own minions. Although, Aura will still steal all the minions then kill em off until you can fit into your limit. — Powersurge360 08:17, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::::50% failure unless Death Magic is at 5... this means you will be sacrificing one of your attributes from 12-11 spec to 11-10, iirc. However! One must remember that because it triggers a fail, you could technically keep spamming it till it works, and so you can take 0 death magic. :p One other thing to consider is Consume Corpse, which pays for itself at 5 death magic, so it may not be all that bad. (T/ ) 08:22, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think it's 12-12-3 down to 12-11-6. Unless I'm adding an extra 1 somewhere. Ezekiel [Talk] 08:32, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hey, someone's already worked this out. Over here. Ezekiel [Talk] 08:35, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Regardless of the spread, it's still not practical for removing a minion army from play. Just use a heats nuker and that's all there is to it. — Powersurge360 08:37, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Personally I prefer dealing damage to the MM, most of the time they use Dark Bond so a bit of pressure damage wipes out the army and leaves him weakened. Ezekiel [Talk] 09:02, 26 January 2009 (UTC) (break)Im a little late, but i find this an excellent skill in Alliance battles. I use it whenever i play necro for AB (cause im almost always MM) and its a quick way to get a jump start on your own army (or you can use them for sacrificial purposes) and everything. Usually I steal their minions and use skills that destroy them (taste of death for example) or use them as nova bombs, as theres already a lot of them, theyve been in battle, lower on health, etc. just my take on it DeathByAnArrow 15:22, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Vloxen Excavations I've been trying to do vloxen excavasions in Hard Mode, and the the dwarven summoners have been giving me trouble. OK, bring Verata's, right? I put it on Master of Whispers, because he has 13 Death Magic for Discord. He never used it. I force him to use it, even when completely surrounded by the Hostile Minions, and nothing happens. Anyone know why this would be? It is very irritating, as that one massive group of 14 stone summit near the end of level 1 (between the Taskmaster and the Gate)always manages to get me to 60%DP before I can kill them (which makes level 2 nearly impossible. . .). EbeneezerSquid 23:50, 5 July 2009 (UTC)